Lazlow Jones
Jeffrey Crawford "Lazlow" Jones é um locutor de rádio e apresentador de TV que aparece em Grand Theft Auto III, Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony e Grand Theft Auto V. Visão geral Ele é o personagem que mais jogos participou em toda a série e aparece em dois universos diferentes da série; Lazow na vida real é o produtor das rádio da série Grand Theft Auto para a Rockstar. Em toda a série ele é locutor das rádios Chatterbox FM, V-Rock, LCFR, Integrity 2.0 e apresentador dos programas Entertaining America e Chattersphere (Ambos da rádio WCTR, porém em universos diferentes). No Grand Theft Auto V, além de ser o apresentador do programa Chattersphere também é o apresentador do programa Fame or Shame. ''Grand Theft Auto: Online'' Cinco anos após os eventos do GTA V, Lazlow aparece no GTA Online com a introdução das Boates na atualização do GTA Online: Night na Balada. Ele está no local quando o jogador entra pela primeira vez para conhecer Gay Tony, ensaiando uma performance ao vivo indesejada de seu programa Fame or Shame. Tony o trata com desdém, afirmando que "esta versão ao vivo de um horrível programa de TV não está acontecendo". Lazlow pede permissão para ser DJ no clube, mas é demitido por Tony. Quando um DJ de verdade é recrutado, Lazlow atua como MC para apresentar o DJ. Lazlow fica com a responsabilidade de atrair NPCs VIPs e celebridades para o clube, dando instruções ao jogador como parte de promover a boate, embora esteja claro que a maioria das celebridades realmente não quer nada com ele. Lazlow anunciará qualquer aparição de celebridade na boate. Lazlow permanecerá no clube permanentemente, e suas ações refletirão a popularidade do clube. Quando o está lotado e é muito conhecido, ele aparecerá dançando muitas vezes com adereços. Se a popularidade do clube cair, ele ficará cada vez mais deprimido, às vezes na área do escritório. Músicas ''GTA: VC *Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Comin' *Mötley Crüe - Too Young to Fall in Love *Megadeth - Peace Sells *Rockstar's Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard *Autograph - Turn Up The Radio *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock *Ozzy Osbourne - Bark At The Moon *Anthrax - Madhouse *Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes to Midnight *Slayer - Raining Blood *Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live *David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose *Loverboy - Working for the Weekend *Quiet Riot - Cum on Feel the Noize *Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video 1 *Rockstar's Love Fist - Fist Fury *The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary GTA: VCS'' *Dio - Holy Diver *Queensrÿche - Queen of the Reich *KISS - Lick It Up *Dokken - Breaking the Chains *Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take *Accept - Balls to the Wall *Scorpions - Rock You Like a Hurricane *Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold *Ratt - Round and Round *Judas Priest - Electric Eye *Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill *Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) Galeria Lazlow1.jpg|Lazlow na vida real Solomon molestando a Lazlow.png|Lazlow e Solomon Richards Lazlow Jones.png|Lazlow sendo confrontado por Trevor e Michael. Lazlow-Artwork.jpg|Artwork de Lazlow em Vice City Navegação de:Lazlow en:Lazlow Jones es:Lazlow Jones pl:Lazlow Jones Categoria:DJs Categoria:Personagens do GTA III Categoria:Personagens do GTA Vice City Categoria:Personagens do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Personagens do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Personagens do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Personagens do GTA V Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Citados Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personalidades da mídia